This invention relates to index files, and concerns more particularly index files of the shiftable table type.
The present invention provides an index file, of the shiftable table type, wherein one or more files may be suitably arranged for operation by a single operator. Each file provides a shiftable table, arranged to carry file cards or other file data, shiftable upon antifriction means, and arranged to be releasably locked in position. Means is provided for sectionalizing the file data, for further accessibility, and to minimize operator fatigue.
It is an object of the invention to provide an index file of the shiftable or adjustable type, for ready access to the file data contained, which may be readily fabricated, at low cost and which is sturdy both laterally and longitudinally, in all positions of adjustment.
A further object of the invention is to provide a shiftable index file, of the type set forth, which may be readily adapted to various sizes, and which is arranged to minimize operator fatigue.
A further object of the invention is to provide a shiftable or adjustable index file, of the type set forth, which may be easily shifted to its various positions of adjustment, and yet may be releasably locked in position for more ready manipulation of the files contained.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a shiftable or adjustable index file, of the type set forth, which may be readily sectionalized for further ease of manipulation of the files contained.